Letters to a Dream
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: Prussia struggles with his own morals, friends, and alcoholism while relaying the events of the war between Holy Rome and France, to a mysterious person named Mattie whom he's only met in his dreams. Find out the truth about HRE through the eyes of the last person you would expect to know it. Warning: mentions of homosexuality, homophobia, non graphic violence, and alcohol abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello all! This is Prussia's discription of the war between France and The Holy Roman Empire, as told through a series of letters written to a fictional person named Mattie, whom visits him in his dreams. I own nothing but the Idea.**_

##################################################################################################################

Dear Mattie,

Today was awesome! Well, awesomer than usual… Today France and I went to visit Spain for the first time since he got the oldest Italy brother. I was a little disappointed that he didn't get Felincio, but Romano is a lot less annoying, even if he is a bit rude and lazy. I honestly think he's just tired of being treated like a child. I mean he did practically raise his little brother, surely we can forgive some rude language. Spain said that he actually stopped being very rude and lazy after Spain started treating him like an adult. Maybe Austria was just being a jerk? It wouldn't surprise me… Speaking of the devil, Romano told me about some of the things he'd heard from Felincio, and boy are things heating up! Aside from Austria's little puppet Holy Rome actually forming an Empire(despite not being holy, nor roman), Felincio has completely fallen in love with the little nation! Their so cute together! Romano said that Felincio taught HRE how to dance the other day! Isn't that the cutest! Well, it's officially 12:55 in the morning, and my glass of beer is empty for the night, so I'll turn in now Mattie. I hope tomorrow I'll have some more good news to report.

With Awesomeness,

Gilbert


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mattie

I'm sorry for not writing in a long time, but I've been working a bit too much lately. I went to visit my dear cousin Austria today! I got to see the cute little couple too! But when I was there I realized that Felincio was dressed like a girl. I started thinking that HRE might not Know his love interest was a boy! I told him about Felincio's gender, and he said that he knew! I told him to be careful, because Austria is pretty strict about homosexualaty. Honestly, everyone thinks France, Spain and I are perverts, but we're really just open minded. We know that it's all the same love, so why should we fuss? If Felincio and HRE want to love each other, then god bless them, they should go for it! Love is love after all. Right? I don't even know why I'm asking you that, you're just a dream after all. Well, it's 1:34 in the morning and I've already had two bottles of beer, so I'm going to turn in for the night.

Yours truly,

Gilbert


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mattie,

I miss you. My dreams are lonely without you. I know you're not real, but I can't help but feel like you might be… I feel like if I met you in real life it would be like that French fairytale, _Sleeping Beauty._ The version where the girl wakes up after a kiss, and claims that she fell in love with her rescuer in a dream, long before he even knew about her. I wish it could be that way, but I don't believe in fairytales. Maybe I'll believe just this once. Maybe then I can love the real you. It's 3:41 in the morning, I'll have to wake up in three hours. I still need to go to sleep though. If anything I need to sleep off the the Vodka in my system. It was a gift from Russia. I said that I would only drink a shot or two. Well, now I just need to throw away the empty bottle, and go to bed.

Forever waiting

Gilbert


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Mattie

The war is getting out of hand. I don't think France even remembers that HRE is just a child! Romano has been writing Felincio and me, keeping us up to date on things. Apparently, HRE was afraid that if he left he would never come back. I don't blame him. France is scaring me. I know I'm his knight and all, but this is ridiculous! He's fighting a war with a child, for God's sake! It's not right, but there's not much I can do about it… It's 2:12 now Mattie, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Romano wasn't kidding when he said that wine was hard on the stomach. I'm beginning to regret drinking both bottles in one sitting. I should try to sleep anyways, I hate going to work hungover, but I guess that's life for you.

Yours Truly

Gilbert


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Mattie,

I came to work drunk today. France was livid, and I don't blame him. He's in the middle of a war, and his best knight is showing up intoxicated. He said he would have whipped me had I not been his friend, but that I can't count on friendship to get me out of it next time. I told him there wouldn't be a next time. I lied, Mattie! I lied to him! I've never lied to him before! I feel like I'm going to be sick! I don't want this, but this war is destroying me! I can't help it! My best friend is fighting a child, and I don't think I'm doing the right thing by helping him! Don't get me wrong, HRE's reign of terror needs to stop, but he's a child! He's being manipulated by his boss, and by Austria! Why should he suffer for it!? It's midnight now Mattie, and I'm drunk again. There are bottles covering the floor, and I'm ashamed of myself. I can't do anything right.

Forever Yours

Gilbert


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Mattie,

France took the cat o nine to me today. I was drinking again, and I deserved it. He told me that he would show no mercy, and he did just that. I hurt all over Mattie, and I long for you more than I ever have in all my life. Why can't you be real!? I love you, Mattie and you're only a dream! I long for you so badly. The war is turning more and more violent and I can't take it! It's 2:03 and I want to fall into a mind numbing sleep. Maybe you can help me.

Sadly Yours

Gilbert


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Mattie,

I stopped drinking today. You helped me realize that the solution to my problem isn't at the bottom of a bottle. Thank you, Mattie. I love you more than ever now… If only you were real! No use dwelling on it really… It's 3:00 in the morning and I need to sleep. Tomorrow France and HRE will do battle again, and I'm still conflicted.

With love

Gilbert


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Mattie,

I'm sorry for not writing, but so much has happened! France won, and told everyone that HRE was dead. Everyone except me. He told me to go into no man's land, and finish him off. I found him. He had no idea who he was. Here was this small injured child in front of me, and I was ordered to kill him for something he didn't even remember. I didn't have the heart to go through with it… So I took him home. He's been sleeping for a while now Mattie,and I wonder if he'll ever wake up. I know I'll have to hide him from the rest of the world, but how do you hide a growing nation? Well, it's something to think about. It's 12:42 in the morning, and I need to sleep on my problem. Goodnight my love.

Yours truly

Gilbert


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Mattie,

He's awake!

Love

Gilbert


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Mattie,

He doesn't remember a thing! I realized how to hide him in plain sight, too. From now on he is my little brother Ludwig, the soon to be nation of Germany. Do you like it Mattie? I named him after Venti… I hope you like it… I plan to raise him with as much love and discipline as Venti raised me with. I'll also raise him with an open mind, and a caring heart. I wouldn't be able to do it otherwise. The thing is, I only told him this a few days ago, and I already love him. I plan on telling him the truth some day, but he seems so influential…. I don't think I'll have the heart to tell him all the awful things he did, but can't remember. I feel like it would crush him. I also wish I could tell Felincio, but I know better. The one thing worse than losing someone you love, is have someone you love forget you… I should know… I have to go now Mattie. It's 11:15 and there's a small nation who's afraid of the dark, crawling into my bed with me. He has a book, that he want's me to read to him, because he forgot how to do that too. I'll always be waiting for you, but now I have a child and not a bottle to keep me company while I wait.

Forever Yours

Gilbert


End file.
